


Looking Back to See the Future

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Building A Home, Dis loves her family more than anything, Durincest, Ereborcest, F/M, Family Feels, Fili and Kili are adorable babies, Sappy Ending, Thorin is a Softie, Yule celebrations, daddy thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ered Luin was never meant to be their home and she was never meant to be a Queen in exile. She had been born to wealth and the stone but for all of their past and things that their people say should have been she knew in that moment that no life in Erebor could ever have made her as happy as her family and her home in the Blue Mountains did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back to See the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Stretched out in the bed that she shared with her husband, Dis stared out the window at the early morning sunshine as it reflected off of the snow and she smiled. It was Yule and for the first time in recent memory their children had not woken them up with the sun and it was wonderful. The house creaked softly as the boards settled beneath the weight of the melting snow and she could already feel the temperature beginning to rise even without the stove being fully stoked. The day had begun and the rhythms of the house slowly began to fall into place and for that moment she felt completely at peace. She turned her head and smiled to herself as she took in the sight of her husband, mouth slack as he snored softly into the pillow next to her. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, determined to allow him to have as much sleep as possible before they were pounced upon by two excitable boys. She shook her head lightly and turned her attention back to the window and exhaled slowly.

While Thorin had never adjusted well to a home that wasn't built in stone, she had grown to love their little home at the edge of the forest. She loved the way that the house would always smell of freshly cut pine in the heat of the summer and the sound of rain upon the roof when the skies finally opened above them. Their boys had never known anything else, and if she were to be completely honest she wouldn't mind if it remained that way. Yes she missed Erebor; she missed the corridors that she had terrorized as a child and the familiarity of her earliest memories, but in her heart of hearts she knew that the home of her past was gone. Even if they were to take back the mountain it would not be the home that she remembered so fondly, it would be a shell filled with death and so much destruction and that was not something that she ever wanted to face again. She and Thorin had built something new in its place, a home that they'd built with their own hands and they'd done it together, something which never would have happened had they still lived in the mountain. She knew that she could never truly explain to Thorin how she felt because he wouldn't understand. He still felt the loss of their former home so deeply and she suspected that would never change, so it would have to remain her secret. Her lips quirked up slightly at the corners and she closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed the peaceful silence of the house to wash over her. It wasn't long, however, until the silence was broken and Thorin groaned softly as he began to wake. She turned her head to the side once more and allowed her eyes to trace over the lines of her husband's face before she leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his mouth. 

"Good morning, love." She stroked the side of his cheek as an overwhelming sense of fondness washed over her and she found that she couldn't look away.

Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling hazily for several long moments before he turned his head and caught his wife's gaze. "What time is it?" He mumbled tiredly.

Dis couldn't help but laugh and she leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's just after dawn and the boys aren't up yet which is somewhat of a miracle considering that it happens to be Yule."

"You're telling me they slept past the sunrise on their most favourite day of the year?" Thorin's voice was dry and he turned his head to smile warmly at Dis. "Well that is a miracle then. Or they've learnt the art of stealth in one evening and I very much doubt that."

With a low groan, she dropped back against the pillows once more and shook her head. "No, dear love. That would be giving our boys much too much credit. They are your sons after all."

"I suspect that I should take offense to that."

"If you wish to you may, but it doesn't stop it from being the truth." Dis closed her eyes and she grinned. There was silence once more in the room as Thorin shifted next to her and little by little Dis found herself relaxing against the bedding. She allowed her mind to drift toward memories of Yule past. They'd not always been so lucky as to have a safe home for the holidays; especially in the years immediately following the loss of the mountain. However, no matter where they had been or how little they had, had, Thorin had ensured that there would always be something there for her to wake up to in the morning. She still carried each gift that he had ever given her on those holidays and she cherished them. She'd done her best to instil the joy of simple gifts and the joy of simply being with family in their boys yet somehow she still found herself spoiling them and she couldn't help but smile as Thorin did the same. They wanted the best for their children, they wanted them to never know the pains of hunger that they'd experienced time and again or the unending cold that came from too thin clothing in the dead of winter. She shivered at the memory of those days past and she swallowed hard before she forced herself to open her eyes.

"You look so pensive, wife. What's got your mind in knots this morning?" Thorin's voice was low and filled with concern as he tugged her over to rest against his chest. 

Dis smiled softly and curled an arm around her husband's waist before she rest his cheek against his shoulder. "My mind isn't in knots, husband," she replied with quiet amusement. 

He groaned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he rolled his eyes. "Semantics, Dis."

"Yes, I'm very good at them." 

"That's not the point and you know it." Thorin squeezed her tightly, snorting. "Now stop with the circular talk, it's too early for that and it's making my head hurt."

Dis tipped her head back and she smiled sheepishly at her husband before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin in a silent apology. 

With a low huff, Thorin slid his fingers beneath her chin and stroked the skin there lightly. His lips twisted up in an affectionate smile, then after a long moment he leaned down and pressed their lips together gently. As he pulled away, Thorin's hand slipped down along her back and he began to rub slow circles against the exposed skin where her nightshirt had ridden up. "Speak to me, sweet sister."

As she closed her eyes Dis tucked her head beneath her brother's chin and she sighed softly. "They are just the thoughts of a dam attempting to reconcile the past with her present."

Thorin's chest rose sharply beneath her cheek and his hand stilled for a moment before he tugged her closer to his chest. "Is there anything that I can do?" He murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Not a thing, Thorin. I promise you, it is nothing truly bad, simply memories of times past and thoughts of the home we've built here."

"It's not much, I know. I wish I could give you more."

Dis froze for a moment before she pulled away and braced a hand against her brother's chest. She looked down at him with wide eyes and shook her head quickly. "No, Thorin, it is nothing like that. I love this home, I love what we have here and I could not ask for me."

"It is no palace with great halls," he protested. "You deserve a throne and a crown."

"I have no desire for a palace or a throne or jewels because I have everything I want right here. I have a husband whom I love. I have two beautiful, strong children and we have a home that is safe and filled with warmth and with love and there is nothing more that I could ever dream of wanting."

"But Dis-"

"No, no but Dis. I am telling you the truth and you had best understand that."

Thorin stared up at her for a long moment before he pushed himself up and in one swift movement he had Dis beneath him on her back. He darted forward quickly and kissed he hard before he slipped down her body and dropped down onto the bed next to her. "I won't claim to understand," he mumbled as he pressed his face against her stomach. "But I know when I am bested."

She rolled her eyes and swallowed hard past the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "I should hope that you would know that." She managed croak. "I've bested you enough times in the past for you to know when you're beat."

"And that I do." The stark difference between the gruff King that did what he needed to in order to lead his people and her husband was never more obvious than that very moment as she felt one of Thorin's hands curl around the curve of her hip.

As Dis opened her mouth to speak once more the floorboards outside of their room groaned sharply as they were stepped upon. She laced her fingers through Thorin's hair and bit her lip as she attempted to keep herself from laughing and she felt Thorin's head turn as he his his face against her stomach. The floorboards creaked once more and there came the sound of loud whispers just beyond the door. As the whispers trailed off, the sound of tiny feet shuffling forward drew nearer and as she felt as if she were about to burst there finally came the sound of knocking at their door. 

"Mama," Fili whispered loudly. "Are you awake?"

Before she could reply the floorboards creaked loudly as someone darted forward and then Kili's voice filled the room. "It's time to be up, Mama. Up, up, up!"

All at once Dis felt something in her stomach give way and she dissolved into helpless giggles. It could never be said that Kili wasn't always clear with what was on his mind and while he was still young it was adorable. "Yes we're awake, boys. You may come in."

The door all but slammed open and from where she lay she could see two small figures as they hurtled toward the bed and there was no time to prepare for their landing. Both she and Thorin groaned loudly as they were pounced upon by their boys and the bed shuddered beneath the sudden onslaught. She found that she could not quell her giggles, instead she allowed herself to let go of her husband and set upon their youngest while Thorin tossed Fili easily into the air even as he sat up. 

Ered Luin was never meant to be their home and she was never meant to be a Queen in exile. She had been born to wealth and the stone but for all of their past and things that their people say should have been she knew in that moment that no life in Erebor could ever have made her as happy as her family and her home in the Blue Mountains did.


End file.
